Marty Espenscheid
'Marty Espenscheid ' was a main character in The Belko Experiment. He was portrayed by Sean Gunn. Before the experiment About a year prior to the start of the film, Marty started working at a the Belko facility in Colombia. There he met and befriended Chet, a fellow employee. At the day of the experiment, Marty would have most likely been search by the two unfamiliar guards for anything against the experiment‘s rule before he could enter the building. When he was allowed entry to the building, he would’ve gone on with his daily activities at the building. Phase 1 While doing their daily activities, all the employees are suddenly interrupted by a previously unknown voice over the intercom that tells them to kill 2 people or else 4 will be killed at random. At first Marty and the others believe this to be a joke so they don’t listen to the directives. Marty then along with Chet and another employee goes to the roof. There, Marty pulls out a drug from Panama and passes around. Marty them discusses with another group on the speech on how he thinks that the directives are just a test to see the employees reaction. However mid-speech, the lady right next to him suddenly has her head blown open which shocks everyone on the roof. Marty then goes down to the kitchen. Phase 2 While in the kitchen, the Voice returns with the directives for phase 2: kill 30 people in 2 hour or else 60 people will be killed at random. Marty like most of the employees doesn’t consider this. He then goes to one of the offices. There he decides that their being drugged via the water cooler so he pours the water out much to the disliking of Chet. A short while later, Marty along the employees with him in the office ordered at gun point to the lobby by Barry’s group. Once there he witnesses several employees being lined up and most of them being executed. However out of nowhere, the power of the building goes out which allows most of the employees to escape. Marty then along with Chet and several other employees hides in the cafeteria. But minutes later the Voice returns and announces that the 2 hour deadline passes and that 31 more additional employees would be killed. After the announcement, Marty gets up from the table he’s sitting on he repeats to himself that what he’s experiencing is just in his mind. But unfortunately, Marty learns the hard ways that it’s not when everyone of the employees in the cafeteria except for him and Chet are killed by the bombs planted in their heads. Phase 3 After the 31 employees are killed, the Voice returns for the directives for phase 3: whoever kills the most amount of people in an hour will be allowed to live. However, despite the instructions, Marty and Chet still are trying to find other methods to survive and get out of the building. They decide to cut open the heads of the employees that haven’t had their bombs detonate so they can use the bombs to blow open the barricades so they can escape. However after collecting several bombs, they are interrupted by Leandra. They tell Leandra of their plan and Leandra agree to help. Leandra then use the intercom to tell her boyfriend, Mike to meet up with them. However on the way to meet up with Mike, they counter Wendell in the cafeteria. After, a brief standoff with Wendell, Leandra shoots him on the arm but finds out she only had one round. Marty, Chet and Leandra then use one of the tables as cover and move it forward. However, Chet is shot and killed by Wendell when he peeks over the table to get a view of him. Despite being horrified at Chet’s death, Marty choose continue helping Leandra move the table closer to Wendell. However, Wendell continues to fire his pistol, hitting Marty on the throat killing him. Trivia * Marty was the 73rd employee to be killed. * According to Marty's staff ID card, he was born on 22 May 1974. * Marty's portrayer Sean Gunn was allowed to choose the character he wanted to portray. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters